You Don't Mess with the Zohan (2008)
You Don't Mess with the Zohan is a 2008 American action comedy film directed by Dennis Dugan and produced by Adam Sandler. It was released on June 6, 2008. The film stars: Adam Sandler, John Turturro, Emmanuelle Chriqui, Nick Swardson, Kevin Nealon, Lainie Kazan, Ido Mosseri and Rob Schneider. The film co-stars: Dave Matthews, Michael Buffer, Charlotte Rae, Sayed Badreya, Daoud Heidami. Starring *Adam Sandler - Zohan *John Turturro - Phantom *Emmanuelle Chriqui - Dalia *Nick Swardson - Michael *Kevin Nealon - Kevin *Lainie Kazan - Gail *Ido Mosseri - Oori *and Rob Schneider - Salim *Dave Matthews - James *Michael Buffer - Walbridge *Charlotte Rae - Mrs. Greenhouse *Sayed Badreya - Hamdi *Daoud Heidami - Nasi 'Cast' *Yosi - Robert Smigel *Zohan's Mother - Dina Doronne *Zohan's Father - Shelley Berman *Taxi Driver - Chris Rock *As Herself - Mariah Carey *As Himself - John McEnroe *As Himself - George Takei *As Himself - Bruce Vilanch *Paul Mitchell - John Paul DeJoria *Claude - Alec Mapa *Waleed - Ahmed Ahmed *Yitzhak - Ben Wise *Tom - John Farley *Pinchas - Joseph Marshak *Aharon - Guri Weinberg *Ze'ev - Danny A. Abeckaser *Hassan - Ido Ezra *Bashir - Mousa Kraish *Ephraim - Roni Levy *Levi - Reuven Bar-Yotam *Gray Kleibolt - Barry Livingston *Philip - Rick Gifford *Real Estate Agent - Daniel Browning Smith *Doorman - Tyler Spindel *Mariah's Assistants - Julia Wolov, Dana Min Goodman *Fred - Todd Holland *Coleman - Kevin Grady *Skizzy - Bobby Tisdale *Commander - Herzl Tobey *Second Commander - Ori Pfeffer *Koby - Alex Luria *Avi - Guy Oseary *Danny - Yinon Sapir *Michal - Donna Feldman *Dorit - Yamit Sol *Sara - Naama Nativ *Homeless Guy - Dennis Dugan *Exploded Shop Owner - Gerry Del Sol *Debbie - Shulie Cowen *Nadira - Maysoon Zayed *Mrs. Skitzer - Helen Siff *Mrs. Haynes - Betty Murphy *Mrs. Paulson - Cynthia Frost *Older Ladies in Salon - Anna Berger, Susan Grace, Bunny Levine, Norma Michaels, Marjorie Loomis, Carol Schlanger, Edith Wolfrey, Phoebe Dorin *Hip Salon Receptionist - Lina So *Blonde at Salon - Eloise DeJoria *Catty Hairdresser - Vanessa Long *African American Salon Owner - Donielle Artese *Kids' Salon Owner - Adria Tennor *Little Boy - Blake Bertrand *Doctor - Sid Ganis *Plus Size Girl at Disco - Laurie Meghan Phelps *DJ - Kenneth Greenaway *First Women in Cab - Constance Barron, Kristen Lowman *Second Women in Cab - Penelope Windust, Kathleen Noone *Angry Tall Driver - Christopher Innvar *Truck Driver - Ray Garvey *Dog Owner - Barbara Ann Davison *Hamdi's Passenger - Eric Lamonsoff *Boy Customer - Connor Wiles *Arguing Female Customer - Jennifer De Minco *Walbridge's Girlfriend - Nicole Bennett *Pharmacist - Edmund Lyndeck *Inaz - Lily Javaherpour *Hamdi's Wife - Kristina Haddad *Phantom's Trainer - Larry Marko *Reporter - Anne Marie Howard *Beach Girl - Veerta Motiani *Kayaker - Billy Concha *Terrorist with Hand - Marco Kahn *Disco Merchants - Saman Sagheb, Latif Marotti, Christian Reeve 'Uncredited' *Henry Winkler - Limousine Passenger *John Duerler - Electronic Store Customer *Kevin James - Hacky Sack Tournament Celebrity Judge Category:Movies Category:2008 Movies